Here's to Hoping
by Animal Arithmetic
Summary: HP/OMC M/M Title subject to change. During the summer after fifth year Harry has no direction, no real motivation. That is, until he meets the family moving in at the end of Wisteria Walk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The OC family was **_**very loosely**_** based off Noah's family in ****Boy Meets Boy**** by David Levithan. You should check that book out!**

**Edit: Just made a few grammar/spelling corrections I overlooked the first time.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

He'd only been at Number Four Privet Drive for two weeks. Each day had passed by in a blur for one Harry since his godfather, Sirius, had died in the Ministry. His days had become both long and incredibly short. There were times when he wondered if a day had even passed when in fact two had gone by without his knowledge. Back with the Muggles Harry roamed the streets of Little Whinging. Some days he walked from sunup to sundown, just wondering the streets if he was lucid enough to escape the Dursleys' house when they let him out to use the bathroom each morning. Sometimes he went to the park over on Mongolia Road and just sat on the swings. Usually he was alone, but sometimes other children played in the park, generally ignoring him.

Today, however, was different. Very, very, different.

Because _today_ a family was moving in on the far side of Wisteria Walk.

Harry stopped at the entrance of the alley connecting Wisteria Walk and Mongolia Crescent on his way to the park to stare at the family just at the end of the street. He wondered why _anyone_ would want to live in this cookie cutter neighborhood. There was no personality, no spirit, nothing.

So he had to assume this family was just like the rest of the people in this boring place.

Something stirred inside Harry, something he didn't really have a name for. But it was something that finally woke him up from his two week hiatus from being truly alive. The feeling increased the longer he stood there and watched the family move into the house. The feeling, he realized quickly, was curiosity. The fog around his mind was lifting, dissipating the longer he let his curiosity stir.

Finally he couldn't stand it.

He just _had_ to go see who was moving in, even if it made him similar to the gossipers on Privet Drive.

It was a family of four, he saw once he got within a few houses of the moving truck. There was a man, a woman, a teenage boy, and a younger girl. The boy looked to be about his age, or might be going into seventh year, and the girl looked like she might start Hogwarts this coming term or the next. (Harry found it amusing that he was basing their age based on Hogwarts years.) The two men looked remarkably alike (he assumed if his father was still alive it would be a similar situation) and could almost pass as twins while the two females looked very similar. Once the girl grew up a bit Harry thought the two girls would look like twins as well.

'Speak of the devil and he, or in this case _she_, shall appear,' Harry thought in amusement as the woman exited the moving truck. She noticed him standing on the sidewalk in front of her new home and she stopped, setting her box down.

"Can I help you?" she called out, moving to greet him properly.

He opened his mouth, yet nothing came out. He wondered how long it has been since he had last really spoken. Harry cleared his throat and wet his lips. "I was just, ahem, taking a walk and I saw you- Do you- Can I-? I mean, I'd like to help."

She smiled gently at him. "Sarah Scott," she said softly, holding out her hand.

Harry shook it, bewildered that he had to introduce himself without someone knowing him already. "Harry Potter. Number Four Privet Drive," he added, nodding his head behind him. He studied the woman before of him. She had deep auburn hair pulled up into a ponytail out of her face and dark brown eyes that sparkled with joy. She was tall for a woman, taller than him (except that wasn't exactly hard to do...), lithe, and rather lean, though not unhealthily so. The woman, Sarah, was dressed in khaki shorts and a pale yellow tank top. All in all... she was rather beautiful, with her healthy tan and a make-up-free face.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

Sarah's smile brightened. "I'm not adverse to it, no. Hey, Leslie!" she called, waving over the man- her husband, Harry presumed. He came over, herding his two children over as well. "This is Harry, from Number Four Privet Drive," she told them with a grin. "He says he's here to help."

Up close Harry noticed that the two men and the two girls weren't all that similar. The girl had her father's hazel eyes and the boy had his father's dark brown hair and eyes just as dark as his mother's. The husband, Leslie, was broader than his son, and his wife was almost as tall as her husband. Leslie had longer hair than his son- the boy had a close-cut hairstyle with slightly longer hair on top. The girl had just slightly shorter hair than her mother and all four had a healthy tan compared to Harry's own pasty white skin. The girl was also almost as tall as Harry, even though he was at least five years older than her.

"Leslie Scott," the husband said with an easy smile, sticking his hand out to Harry. Harry couldn't help but glance at his left forearm for the Dark Mark. The man was clean, as was the woman. "You've met Sarah and these are my children, Daniel and Karen."

Harry's lips twitched up in a semblance of a smile for only a moment. "Nice to meet you," he rasped, his voice overworked already. He cleared his throat again. "Sorry. I-" He wet his lips. "Can I help? Please?"

Sarah cast him a concerned glance. "Are you alright? Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied, swallowing even though his mouth was dry. He glanced around nervously, waiting for a Death Eater to pop out. What was he doing out in the first place? Wasn't he safest at his relatives' house? He fingered the wand in his pocket. "Maybe... Sorry, I don't wish to be a bother-"

Sarah only smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. You're no bother at all." She hurried inside to get him a water bottle. Her husband returned to the truck to grab another box.

Daniel stepped up next. He frowned at Harry's attire. "Aren't you hot in that?"

Harry looked down at his oversized clothing, courtesy of Dudley Dursley. He wore threadbare jeans held up by a belt on the notch that would make the belt as small as it could possibly be and a shirt large enough to fall to his knees though not nearly as threadbare as his jeans. His wand was in his pocket and his shirt covered the handle. He shook his head. "Not really. The jeans are pretty thin..."

"Oh." Daniel glanced away, not knowing what to say. "So... Where's Privet Drive?"

"Just walk down the street," Harry replied, pointing behind him. "Turn right, and you'll find my relatives' place."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at his words. "Your relatives' place? It's not yours?"

Harry shrugged and moved to pick up a box. "I'm only here for the summers. I go to a boarding school up in Scotland." Why, why, _why_ was he telling a stranger this? There was no point; he wouldn't be seeing these people after today. "It doesn't matter, really. Where do your parents want this box, you suppose?"

"We've just been setting boxes in the living room," Karen chirped, bouncing up next to Harry. She was grinning at him, and it was hard for Harry not to smile back. A smile finally broke free and the girl's grin widened. "There we go! I was beginning to worry you didn't know how to smile!" She grabbed a smaller box and bounded into the house.

Harry was startled at her words. "What...?"

Daniel clapped his shoulder; Harry's knees nearly buckled at the sudden action. "Don't mind her," he said, picking up the box his mother had abandoned. "She's always like that."

The two boys followed the girl into the house. They set the boxes on top of others already against the wall. Sarah came in, then, with the promised bottle of water. "Sorry, dear," she said, offering a smile as she handed him the water bottle. "The cooler managed to get buried underneath the dishes. What time do your parents want you home?"

Harry froze, the water bottle pressed against his lips. He took a few sips as he thought of an appropriate answer. "My parents are dead," he said slowly, calmly, as if commenting on the weather. "I... It doesn't matter when I go back to... their house, the Dursleys'. As long as I go inside before they lock the doors." He kept his eyes down and away as he took another sip of his water, hoping they wouldn't catch the semi-lie.

The four Scotts glanced at each other, each with varying degrees of confusion. However, Leslie shook his head, telling them to drop the subject. He would try to talk to Harry about it he was right... No, he wouldn't assume anything until he talked with the boy. Leslie didn't want to make a mountain out of a molehill.

"I'm so sorry," Sarah said, moving to hug him.

Harry moved away with practiced ease. "It's fine. They've been dead since I was a baby. I never knew them." He capped the water bottle and crossed his arms. He didn't miss the look Leslie sent him, but Harry wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Come on, Harry," Daniel said, noticing his unease. "Those boxes aren't going to bring themselves in, you know!"

Harry was thankful that Daniel had interrupted. He always felt uneasy talking about his parents in situations like this. The two headed back outside once Harry had set his drink down. There weren't many boxes left; mostly all that was left was the furniture at the back of the truck. Harry knew, however, that he would not be able to help with the heavier furniture; he was basically skin and bones and Quidditch wasn't really a sport that would build a lot of arm muscle if you happened to be a Seeker. He told Daniel this (obviously leaving out the part about Quidditch; he subbed that part in with a comment about his boarding school not really having any sports) who just laughed and said:

"Yeah, I figured." Daniel grinned at him, ruffling his hair. "That's fine. You can always help my mom unpack, if you want."

He brightened at that, grinning. It was strange to smile again. It almost felt wrong, but... He felt better than he had since that day in the Department of Mysteries. It felt good to have someone want his help.

Even if it was something simple like helping a family move in.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I think I'll do that." Harry grabbed one of the remaining boxes and headed back to the living room. The two women were rummaging through boxes in the kitchen as they passed. Harry doubled back as the two other men returned outside for the furniture. "What do you need help with in here?" he asked, startling the two girls.

"Harry!" Sarah turned around, a hand pressed to her quickly beating heart. "You frightened me!"

Harry gave her a sheepish smile- it was easier to smile, now (even after only a few minutes with this family), and it seemed almost wrong _not_ to in front of these people. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Karen bounced up to Harry. He wondered if she even knew how to walk because he had only seen her bounce around so far. She grabbed his sleeve. "Come, Harry!" the girl ordered mock-imperiously. She dragged him further into the kitchen to stand next to her mother. "We're starting with the kitchen while the boys bring in the heavy stuff."

It was nearly an hour until the furniture was placed within the house. Most of the furniture was placed in the appropriate rooms, but the pieces were not placed in their definite spots; the Scotts would do that later once the kitchen and at least one bathroom was done. Harry was definitely shy at the beginning, but after spending an hour with the two bubbly, easygoing women he was more at ease. He didn't return jokes, but he was less tense than when he had first met the family. When the kitchen was done the family moved to the living room to sort the boxes. It was decided that Harry would help the two Scott children move their possessions upstairs to their rooms.

Again, Karen didn't just _walk_ to places- she just bounced around like an energetic puppy. She moved around the two teenagers in a fluid dance, moving just quickly enough not to trip them but moving just so to where the two boys were tripping over themselves. Although she was careful enough so they never dropped the boxes.

The two boys helped Karen with her room first. They arranged the bed, desk, wardrobe, and vanity in her room by her direction- Daniel on one side and Harry and Karen working together on the other. Once her room was arranged the way she wanted they moved to Daniel's room to arrange the furniture in there. The Scott parents came in as they were just putting the dresser next to the wardrobe. They requested help downstairs with the dining room so they could sit somewhere for dinner, which Sarah was going to make soon.

Harry was surprised that it was almost dinnertime already. How long had they been working? It didn't seem like they had been working long enough for it to be time for dinner. But... How long had he been walking before he had seen the Scotts moving in? He glanced at the clock and saw that it really was after six.

"Oh," Harry breathed, heading for the door. The dining room was mostly set and ready. "I guess I'll go, then. Will you need help tomorrow?"

Sarah shot her husband a confused glance before turning back to Harry. "You aren't staying for dinner?"

Harry was just as confused. "Oh, I don't want to impose..."

By now he had realized two things: One, these people were not the average cookie-cutter-house type people, and two, this family was compassionate and willing to help others, even strangers. Since he was not exactly a stranger but not exactly a friend-

"Oh, don't be obtuse," said Karen with a motherly frown. "You are much too thin. Are you anorexic? Is that why you don't want to eat with us?"

This shocked Harry. Trust Karen to be blunt with her ten-year-old antics. "I- _No_! Wait, what's anorexic?"

"You don't eat, or you don't eat much, on purpose because you believe yourself to be overweight," Leslie replied, shooting his wife another glance.

"I don't do it on purpose," Harry muttered when he realized they were waiting for an answer. He couldn't meet their gazes. "I just... forget, sometimes." Yes, just like his aunt and uncle 'forgot' to feed him, sometimes. "I... Alright, if you don't mind, then... I'll stay."

"Do you need to call-"

"No, they won't mind," Harry interrupted quickly. "Would you like help making dinner?"

The tense atmosphere dissipated at that as the family split up, the girls and Harry to the kitchen and the Scott men back to the living room to sort the rest of the boxes until dinner was ready. It was a simple dinner, just sandwiches, and the three were done quickly. At the table Harry tried his hardest not to eat like Ron, but he was just so _hungry_. He wondered when the last time he had eaten a real meal. Not since Sirius died, perhaps?

The thought left him empty, and he pushed his plate away, appetite gone. He had only managed to eat one of his sandwiches.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Daniel asked, laying a hand on his arm.

Startled, Harry pulled away. "Yeah, I'm fine," he managed to choke out. "I just..." He had been having a good time with this family. He had had fun when he had forgotten about his godfather; this was the first time he had even thought about Sirius since he had seen the family. What was wrong with him, forgetting about the man who could have taken him away? "I lost my appetite, that's all."

The rest of the Scott family stopped eating to give him concerned looks. Sarah even reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead, then his cheek and neck. "You don't have a fever..."

"I, er..." Harry leaned away from her touch, blushing furiously. It was quite strange, to be cared about like this. Usually Hermione fretted over him, sure, but not like _this_. Not so... _tenderly_. Harry knew he couldn't get too attached, in case Voldemort or his Death Eaters found out and used the Scott family against him. That thought alone nearly made him jump from his seat. "It was just a thought, that's all."

"About what?" Of course: Ever the blunt Karen.

Harry gave her a crooked smile. "It's fine, really. I should get going, anyway... Thanks for the meal."

Daniel stopped him with a hand. "Tell us what's really wrong. You shouldn't keep it bottled up."

And Harry found himself sitting back down and confessing everything. His friends hadn't written to him, yet, and he really just wanted someone to know what was on his mind. Of course he left out all the magical parts, but Harry told them about his falsely-convicted godfather, and how the man had come after him because Harry had done something stupid, and how he died, and how it was all his fault, and how utterly _alone_ he felt, and he hardly knew his godfather but it didn't matter because it was the only true family he had left and now he was gone and-

"Shh," whispered Daniel, pulling Harry into an embrace- for it was not just a hug. Harry could feel Daniel trying to pour his own strength into him. "There, there. Let it all out."

It was then that Harry realized he was sobbing. Actually _sobbing_ like a child. But it felt amazing, especially with strong, supportive arms wrapped around him so kindheartedly. Harry felt lighter than he had in weeks. It had been years since he had cried so hard like this, and even longer since someone had held him close like Daniel was doing now.

Harry finally pulled away, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. Daniel pushed his hand away to brush his tears away with his thumb. Leslie handed him a napkin to wipe away his snot. Harry let out a chuckle and said, "Sorry, I don't usually get so emotional like this."

Daniel wiped the last of his tears away. "Don't worry, Harry," he told him gently. "Everyone needs a good cry every once in a while. Was that the first time you cried for your godfather?"

"Yeah, I..." Harry looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not supposed to cry... I'm supposed to be strong."

"Bottling your emotions only makes you weaker," said Sarah with a gentle smile.

Oh, how that smile made Harry want to tell them everything, to spill the Every Flavor Beans about magic, and Hogwarts, and the madman who so wanted to kill him. But Harry knew he couldn't, because muggles weren't allowed to know about magic because they would be greedy and want magic to solve all their problems. Yet all muggles weren't like that- just look at the Dursleys. It would have been simpler to explain everything, though, if this family knew about magic.

The sound of a ceramic plate moving across wood pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at Daniel who smiled right back at him. "Eat at least half of your sandwich so I won't worry."

Harry glanced down at the remaining sandwich. He _was_ feeling a little hungrier after his cry...

So, he finished the whole sandwich with the Scott family watching him in their peripheral vision. Each held a smile, and Harry felt rather proud of himself.

"So what's your school like?" Daniel asked once they were done eating. The five were just lazing around the table after a long day of working, sipping at their drinks. Harry thought it was rather fun and quite relaxing.

Harry smiled dryly at the question. What could he say about it? "It's... interesting, I guess. It's very remote and the only way to get there is by train that only runs between there and London only a few times of the year. I'll be leaving September first. It's a, uh, castle."

"Really?" said Karen in awe. "How big is it?"

"It's a huge castle," Harry replied, "but not a whole lot of people attend... Maybe forty or fifty students per year, and there are seven years." He shrugged. "Not a whole lot to tell, to tell you the truth." There was no way he was about to tell these people just how dangerous his school actually is... He would definitely not tell them about the basilisk that hung out beneath the castle for hundreds of years before he defeated it when he was twelve.

"Have you ever gotten lost?" Karen asked, eyes wide.

Harry nodded, grinning. "Loads of times. One time my friend and I were late, so our teacher threatened to turn one of us into a pocket watch so the other could at least be on time," he said with a laugh. "And when we told her we had gotten lost she said she'd turn one of us into a map instead. I do have a map of a school now, though. It's student made with all the secret passageways. I don't think even the headmaster knows the castle as well as I do."

They talked for a while longer, trading information back and forth equally, although Harry kept the magic out of his tales which was a hard thing to do, considering everything he did was magic. Harry learned that Leslie had bought the bookstore on the edge of the business district of Little Whinging and his wife would work there as would his son when, or if, the shop got busy. Karen was treated like a princess, but she was not spoiled like Dudley. From just watching the family he knew they were very protective of each other.

It turned out that Daniel hadn't left any friends behind, which Harry thought was strange. The boy was very sweet and quite handsome, if Harry could say so. It was an odd thought, that, but Harry didn't pay it any mind as they asked him if he had any friends in the area or a girlfriend from school.

Harry shook his head. "I'm the only one in the town to go to my school, and it's hard to make friends with Dudley around." He hurried on before they could ask what he meant. "No girlfriend, though. I mean, I dated a girl last year, but it was kind of messy. She only dated me because... because she wanted to ask me about her boyfriend's death." He studied his glass of water intently, watching the beads of sweat run down the clear glass. "Her boyfriend was killed right in front of me, so she just wanted me because I was with him in his final moment." He shook his head with a laugh. "It was horrible. She's my only experience with girls so far, and if they're all like that..." He laughed again. "No thanks."

He missed the look Sarah shot at Daniel. "Was it really that bad?"

Harry shrugged. "She was crying when we first kissed, so... yeah." He blushed, not meeting their eyes. "And I don't really know many people here. Only my relatives and Mrs. Figg. She lives just down the street, you know. Oh, word of advice: Stay as far as you can from Dudley and his gang. You shouldn't go outside alone, Karen. He likes to pick on smaller children, no matter if you're a boy or girl."

"Why don't his parents do anything about it?" asked Leslie with a frown.

Again, Harry shrugged. "Most kids are too frightened to go to their parents and Duddykins is just the perfect little boy," Harry replied, the last part in a sickly-sweet imitation of his aunt. "My uncle only encourages him."

"Wait, he's your-"

Harry nodded, lifting one shoulder in a drawn-out half-shrug. "He's my cousin. I just wanted to make sure you'd be safe, Karen. You're too cute to get bullied by him," he teased, grinning at the morose girl.

Suddenly the girl jumped up and ran around the table to hug him tightly, landing in his lap in the process. "You poor, poor thing!" she cooed, smoothing back his wild black hair. Harry adjusted her so she didn't accidentally break his wand. "You should come live with us! You can sleep in my room, if you want. Can we keep him daddy? Please?" She had a puppy-dog pout in full effect, aimed directly at her father.

Harry was, to put it simply, stunned. Someone... actually wanted him?

"Let the boy breathe, Karen," Leslie said with an eye roll. "And we can't just _keep_ him; he's not a pet."

Karen's pout deepened. "Yes, he is! Look!" She pulled at his hair until it looked like he had two cat ears. "See? Ears!"

Daniel patted his sister's hands away from Harry's head. "Maybe if you ask him nicely he'll come and play with you tomorrow."

Karen turned her wide-eyed gaze back to Harry. "Oh, Harry," she breathed out in awe. "Would you?"

Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Of course I'll come back," he said, giving her a somewhat awkward hug. He'd never really _given_ a hug before. But, the little girl didn't mind and just hugged him enthusiastically right back.

"Brilliant," she whispered in his ear.

That night, Harry fell asleep with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Harry quickly did his business and showered and left the house as soon as he could slip away. It was just after seven, and by the time Harry got to the Scotts' it was nearing seven-thirty. Harry wasn't sure if that was too early; they had just told him to come over any time after breakfast (which he hadn't been able to snag before he left). However, there were lights on in the house and he saw Daniel pass by in the living room.

The boy must have noticed him because he appeared at the door a moment later. "Come on in, Harry!" he called out enthusiastically. "Mum's just making breakfast."

Inside Harry was tackled by Karen. "Harry!" He nearly fell over as she clung on to his skinny frame. Again, he had to adjust her so she would not break his wand as she wrapped her legs around him. "I thought you'd never come!"

"She's been pining after you since you left," Daniel told him with a grin.

"I have not!" she protested.

"Have too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I think that's sweet," murmured Harry as he set her down, affectively ending their fight. It was weird to hold someone who was almost as tall as himself. Plus, even though he knew never to say it, she was heavy. Then again, he probably weighed just about the same as the ten-year-old, and she was nowhere near large. "I don't think I ever had someone... _pine_ for me. It's cute."

Karen stuck her tongue out childishly at her brother. "See? He thinks I'm cute. So _nyah_~!" She clutched onto Harry so he couldn't possibly escape her. "Can I trade you for my brother?"

Harry shook his head frantically; he really hoped she was kidding. "I don't think so. I couldn't condemn Daniel to the Dursleys'. That would just be unfair."

Karen and Daniel shared a glance Harry didn't miss. He had said too much. Daniel, again catching his unease, smiled and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let's go get some breakfast, yeah? Mum is a brilliant cook. We've always told her she should be a chef, or work in a bakery, but she doesn't listen."

Karen jumped onto Harry's back as they turned to make their way to the kitchen. Surprised, Harry would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for Daniel catching him. Harry panicked, hoping his wand hadn't broken. He checked on it when he moved to adjust her leg to hold her properly. It was fine. He released a sigh of relief at that. As long as his wand wouldn't break or they found out, he was alri-

"What's that in your pocket?" she asked.

Harry laughed nervously, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Well, er, you see, it's uhm... Just a stick my friend gave me."

"A stick?" she asked, her tone clearly indicating she very much doubted his words.

"It has sentimental value," he defended, pretending to be affronted as they entered the kitchen. He would have to be more careful about keeping his magical side hidden. If he could just tell... Harry would have to remember to ask Hermione later.

"Hello, Harry!" Sarah said from the stove, surprised to see him there. "Good morning! You're early."

Harry smiled sheepishly at her. "Yeah... I was just excited to come back." Not exactly a lie, _per se_, yet not the whole truth. "It smells wonderful, Mrs. Scott."

"Call me Sara, please," she insisted with a soft smile. "Would you like some? Even if you've eaten, you really should eat more!"

Harry's smile softened; she reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. "That would be great."

After breakfast Harry helped Daniel and Sarah set up the last room upstairs. Half was to be their small library slash 'office' space and the other half was to be made into Daniel's art studio. The room was divided by a screen to give Daniel a sense of privacy as he worked. While Harry and Daniel worked on the back half of the room Daniel told Harry about his love for art and that he had been painting and drawing since he was in the first years of primary school. Harry was awed at the amount of passion Daniel had for art- he'd never been any good the few times he had tried drawing. He wasn't very good at anything, as far as Harry could tell, and he told Daniel so.

Daniel just smiled, as if he knew something Harry didn't.

Several times throughout the day Harry caught the two siblings sharing odd looks he couldn't decipher. At one point he could have sworn Karen had said to her brother, "Just say something to him!" but he hadn't caught Daniel's hurried reply.

Just after lunch, which had been eaten on the back patio in the warm June summer air, Harry was approached by Leslie. He asked if Harry would come with him to the store, because he wasn't sure of the way, while the others cleaned up lunch. Harry, quite nervous, nodded hesitantly because he wanted to return the kindness the Scott family had shown him.

Leslie didn't hesitate to dive in with his true motives once they were in the car.

"I'll be honest with you," Leslie said, turning down the street at Harry's direction. "I didn't just want to take you with me to get directions."

"I didn't think so," Harry replied just as bluntly. He could guess what the man wanted to talk about, especially after the looks he had sent to his wife whenever Harry talked about his relatives all day yesterday and today. "You really don't need to interfere with the Dursleys. This is my last full summer with them. I'm fine as long as I stay out of their way."

"Can I just ask one question?"

"Er, sure. Turn left here."

Leslie was silent until he had made the turn. Harry was nervous about which question he would ask, and if Harry would be able to answer it truthfully. "Why do you not want anyone to take you away from them?"

Harry sighed sadly. Of all the questions he had to ask, Leslie just had to ask him the only question he could not answer truthfully, partly because he, himself, did not know the whole answer, and partly because the reason dealt with magic. So, Harry settled with, "They are the only family I have left. Turn right at the next block." Harry fell silent as they waited for the opposing traffic to clear. Once they turned, he added, "I would rather stay with them, with family and be protected, than somewhere where I could leave a paper trail."

"Why would that matter?"

"My parents were murdered," Harry replied quietly. "The man didn't get a chance to kill me, too. My godfather was the one blamed. That's really why he went to jail." That had been just a spur-of-the-moment reason, but it was actually pretty close to the truth when he thought about it. "He could find me if I left the Dursleys, and the situation was explained to them. That didn't mean they couldn't treat me however they wanted."

Leslie remained silent as they pulled into a parking space. He was still silent for several moments as he contemplated Harry's words seriously. Harry had never really been taken so seriously like this before; it was refreshing. "You're welcome to our home, Harry," he said, just as quiet as Harry had been. "I'm sure Sarah would agree. You should come straight to our house in the morning and stay all day." He was quiet for another several moments as he studied Harry. "It was neglect, wasn't it."

Not really a question, but not really a statement. Either way, Harry nodded. "I lived in the cupboard under the stairs for ten years," Harry confessed, wondering what he was doing. He hadn't even given his best friends this much information, and here he was, spilling his guts out to a man he hardly knew. "They took away food as punishment. That's why I'm so small." He laughed self-depreciatingly. "And no matter what I just don't get bigger. They are also the reason- or at least they have a part- I don't cry much, or show much emotion. I wasn't to make a sound. Out of sight out of mind, yes?"

"That's horrible."

Harry looked up, suddenly afraid. "You won't tell anyone, will you? I really can't leave them, not until I'm seventeen, at least. And... I don't want Mrs. Scott... Sarah... to worry. Or your children. Please, _please_ don't tell them."

Leslie nodded and placed his larger hand over Harry's scarred one. "I promise, Harry. May I ask another question?" Harry slowly nodded, just as afraid as earlier. "Do they ever beat you?"

Harry snorted, despite the seriousness. "Dear Lord, no," he replied carefully, remembering to stick with the muggle version. "They wouldn't dare touch a freak like me. Well, Dudley was allowed to 'hunt' me and if he caught me he could beat me up if he wanted, but my aunt and uncle never touched me if they could help it."

"Harry-"

"It's fine, Mr. Scott," Harry said, raising his voice to cut off the older man.

"Leslie, Harry," he admonished. Harry nodded slowly, unsure. "So that means you were never sexually abused?"

Harry stared at him in horror. "What? _No_! They would never touch me, and they try not to if they can help it."

"It's still not right, Harry."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he sighed again. "I know... Leslie. But it's fine. I'll be back at school in September and I won't have to come home for the hols."

Harry could tell Leslie hardly believed him, if the calculating look he gave him was any indication, but he couldn't do anything else about it. Unbeknownst to Harry, however, Leslie was planning (_read: scheming_) a way to get his wife to agree on a particular matter with him. Leslie liked Harry, he would admit that, better than he liked most other boys Daniel's age. Back in their old town most of the teenagers were arrogant and rude to their elders. Harry, on the other hand, was the personification of polite, never a toe out of line.

Leslie wondered if that had something to do with how he was raised.

If Harry knew Leslie's thoughts, he would have been doubled over in laughter and telling the man that Severus Snape would definitely not agree.

"Can we change the subject now?"

Leslie smiled crookedly at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Anything you'd like, Harry."

And then Leslie proceeded to make Harry pick foods he would like to eat at their house while he was there. Harry, even through all his protesting, appreciated the concern and the olive branch Leslie was (metaphorically) holding out. Harry grasped it and finally gave the man a short hug to show his gratitude.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Leslie had a brilliant smile the rest of the afternoon.

OOOOO

When Harry got back to Number Four Privet Drive just after nine o'clock his aunt met him at the door. She shoved a knapsack into his arms. "You'd best leave," she hissed, looking over her shoulder. "Vernon is very upset with you."

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"That ruddy bird that's been trying to come in all day," she hissed back. "Vernon burned the letter. Leave! Before he sees you! He might be better tempered by the weekend. You can come get the rest of the things you might need tomorrow while he's at work."

Harry stepped back quickly as the door was shut (quietly) in his face. What was his aunt getting at? Was she... _afraid_? Harry was sure he had seen fear in her eyes when she saw him. And she was protecting him from his uncle. Was he really that angry because of a simple owl? Why hadn't the owl come over to the Scotts' to deliver the letter? Harry was teeming with questions he had no answers to- and he was unlikely to get the answers at that.

Perhaps he could ask his aunt when he got back.

So, having nothing better to do, he walked back over to the Scotts' place. He was better protected there than out in the open.

He smiled sheepishly at Leslie on the man's doorstep ten minutes after he had left their home in the first place. "Apparently I've been kicked out until the weekend," he said to the unasked question. "You don't mind, do you? You said I could come in the morning, but I wasn't sure if you meant I could come in a situation like this. I... have nowhere else to go."

"Leslie!" Sarah reprimanded her husband, pushing him out of the way. "Let the poor boy in! Oh, you poor dear. What happened?"

Karen and Daniel stepped in from the living room to see what all the commotion was about. They stared wide-eyed at Harry. Harry just shrugged back. "My uncle was angry for some reason- at me- and my aunt had a bag for me when I got there. She said he'd be better tempered by the weekend. You... You don't mind me staying here, do you?"

Sarah pulled him into a hug. "Of course not, dear. We would never turn you away."

"Thanks," Harry replied sincerely. "I can sleep on the couch-"

"Nonsense!" declared Karen. "We're having a slumber party! Dad, is the telly hooked up so we can watch a movie?"

Leslie patted her head, as if she was a puppy. "Not yet, but I can do that now."

Twenty minutes later the three children were lying on their backs in front of the television, Harry in borrowed sleeping pants (the only thing his aunt hadn't packed for him) and the shirt he had worn all day. Karen wore a pink nightgown and Daniel only wore sleeping pants. The movie Karen had found was an animated film called Once Upon a Forest. Karen snuggled right up against Harry's side and refused to leave. She made Daniel lay on her left side as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"You're very bony," she told Harry gravely.

"Yes, I know," he replied, bewildered. He had no idea where this could possibly be going.

"You should eat more."

Harry laughed as the previews on the tape finally came to an end and the movie started. "My friend's mum says the same thing to me all the time. She shovels food on my plate and makes me eat seconds but I never get any heavier."

She fell silent, her attention focused completely on the movie in front of her as she snuggled as much as she could into his side. Harry carefully moved his free right arm to make sure his wand was still under his pillow. He thought it weird, this... _snuggling_. He'd never been cuddled in his life- at least, not that he could remember. He wasn't too sure what to make of it. The sensation wasn't altogether unpleasant, now that he thought about it. He pulled her closer to his side, reveling in the moment. It was a nice feeling, he decided, and he wanted more of this... snuggling. He decided he would steal some from the little girl as often as he could because, let's face it, he adored sweet little Karen- and now her cuddles.

Harry wasn't really paying much attention to the movie. What he _had_ noticed, though, as he was paying half his attention to the screen, was that the movie was rather dark for a kid's film. However, most of his attention was on Karen and watching her fall asleep thirty minutes into the movie. His arm had fallen asleep along with her, but he didn't want to wake her; she just looked so... _innocent_ as she slept, and Harry marveled at that. Daniel spoke up ten minutes afterward and asked if Harry was even paying attention to the movie. Harry, in return, flushed and told him he actually really wasn't.

"I just don't watch the telly all that often," Harry admitted quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. "And movies even less. I just don't see much of the enjoyment others find in it." That, and he had never been allowed to watch television as a child and never had gotten into the habit once he had attended Hogwarts.

"You are a strange teenager," Daniel told him blithely as he turned the television and VCR off with his toe.

"So I've been told," Harry quipped back.

Daniel turned on his side so he could talk to Harry better. "Are we friends?" he suddenly asked.

Harry was startled at the question. _Were_ they friends? He turned to the ceiling, hoping for an answer. Harry wasn't even sure how to make a friend. With Ron and Hermione, it had just _happened_; one moment they were strangers, the next they were best friends. With a few members of the DA, though... He could call them friends, yeah, but that was after knowing them for years before they became such. And he'd only known Daniel for only two days... Did that make them friends, then? Harry knew he'd like to get to know Daniel more, and spend more time with him like he did with Ron and Hermione, but...

He didn't want to leave him behind in September.

"I mean," said Daniel hurriedly when Harry didn't answer, "it's just really hard for me to make friends because... because I... I'm _different_."

"Aren't we all?" Harry replied vaguely. Daniel was sounding incredibly nervous, something Harry hadn't seen on the boy even once since he'd met him. "It's hard for me to make friends, too," he admitted, turning his head to watch the other boy, shifting to get a little more comfortable without waking Karen. He couldn't tell the boy the reason he couldn't make friends was because he was famous. "I don't really have a lot of friends, just Ron and Hermione, really."

Daniel sighed and looked away. Harry thought he looked a little disappointed, but he wasn't sure why. "That... wasn't exactly what I meant." He looked back at Harry, took a deep, steadying breath, and said, "It's hard for me to make friends because they're always disgusted when they find out I fancy blokes."

Harry blinked in surprise. He wasn't exactly expecting _that_. It only took him a moment to think about how he felt about the admission. Love was love, wasn't it? Just like if a pure-blood loved a muggle-born, or even a muggle. Blood didn't matter, so gender shouldn't matter, right? He'd never really thought about it, really... Harry didn't even know if it was alright in the wizarding world. He decided he would have to ask Hermione, later, when he asked her about telling muggles.

"So?" he finally said once he'd gathered his thoughts. "Love is love. It shouldn't matter who you fall in love with as long as you love them for who they are."

Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Really?" he asked, showing his skepticism. "It doesn't freak you out?"

Harry shook his head with a light laugh. "Not much can freak me out anymore."

"You aren't disgusted."

"Should I be?"

Daniel grinned, and by the way his eyes lit up Harry could tell that a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "You aren't worried I'll make a move on you?"

Again, Harry had to think a moment to give Daniel a truthful answer. _Was_ he worried? Not particularly, no, he wasn't worried. And if he really thought about it, the prospect was actually... _exciting_. Girls were always giggling when he passed by in the hallway and guys generally ignored him. And after the fiasco last year with Cho...

So, again, he said with a grin, "Should I be?"

Harry hadn't ever thought about which gender he liked best. He had always assumed he fancied girls because that was what was expected. He had never given a thought to dating a boy, and now he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to try.

It didn't do well to think about his sexuality in front of his new friend, especially when that friend had just told him he was into blokes. Hermione was smart, he decided. He would see if she would meet up with him soon so they could talk and he could ask her then all his questions.

Harry fidgeted a moment before deciding to throw caution to the wind. 'Oh, what the hell,' he thought. "Since we're sharing secrets... Can I confess something to you and you won't freak out?"

Daniel nodded a bit too enthusiastically, in Harry's opinion. "Of course!"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm a wizard." He hurried on at Daniel's disbelieving and hurt- hurt because he thought Harry was messing with him when he had been serious- look. "I kid you not. I just... can't prove it because I'm underage. But I can show you my wand." Harry pulled the magical stick from under his pillow. He hesitated in giving it to his new friend. "Just... Be careful; don't break it. It's the only protection I have if I get attacked."

While Daniel inspected his wand- carefully, just as Harry had asked- Harry told him everything, about Voldemort and Dumbledore and some of his classes. It was easy, with Daniel, and he could tell his side of things without his fame or prejudices or lies getting in the way of his explanation. It felt amazing, telling Daniel about his world, about himself. A weight lifted off his shoulders the more he shared about his world. Words came tumbling from his mouth in a rush to be shared. His mood only brightened when Daniel's eyes widened in realization that _Harry wasn't lying_. Harry showed him the scar Umbridge had given him last year from her detentions, he showed Daniel the scar on his forehead, and on his arm from the knife from the third task during the Triwizard Tournament.

The clock chimed midnight when Daniel handed Harry his wand back, who stashed it back within easy reach under his pillow. Harry was still not done with his tale.

Harry then told Daniel why wizards hid from the muggle world, and why muggles were not allowed to tell. Harry told Daniel the real reason why the Dursleys hated him, and then he confessed everything he had told Leslie, adding in the parts about magic.

"Why'd you tell me?" Daniel whispered after several minutes of just staring at Harry who stared right back, waiting for any type of reaction.

"Why'd you believe me?" Harry asked back. He sighed, apologized for being rude, and said, "Because..." But in fact, Harry didn't really know why. "You told me a secret that could make me stop being your friend. You trusted me not to betray you by leaving you."

"I find it hard to believe you'd trust anyone, anymore. Not after what you've been through."

"I don't," Harry replied with a slight sneer. "A lot of people lie to me, and spread horrible lies about me. But..." His face softened into a small smile. "I think I can trust you. You won't tell your family, will you? I really shouldn't have even told you."

Daniel smiled. "Yeah, I got that part. And I won't tell anyone. I promise." He reached across his sister to brush his knuckles over Harry's cheek. "Thank you."

Harry smiled back and blushed, hoping the darkness would hide it from the other boy. "You, too."

And as Harry studied the ceiling above him, listening to Karen and Daniel sleeping next to him, Harry was certain that he really needed to speak with Hermione- tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww! Such positive feedback! Thanks, guys. (: I don't usually like OCs... But I felt inspired to do this after reading Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan (my new hero). And it will be about a week until I can even try to write the next chapter because I won't be near a computer until then. This also turned out a lot darker than I expected it to... And I don't really expect this story to be very long. Hopefully it'll be longer than ten chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next morning found Harry and Daniel making their way to Number Four Privet Drive to gather the rest of his things. Earlier that morning Harry had asked Leslie if he could bring everything he owned over because he was afraid his uncle might burn them- if he hadn't already. Leslie was all too eager to agree and sent Harry off with his son to retrieve the items. Harry was glad it was Daniel coming to help him, since he had told him everything (even, reluctantly, about the Dursleys) the night before, and he could use this chance to prove he was a wizard.

His aunt met him at the door, ushering the two in and unlocking the cupboard under the stairs. Daniel hauled out the trunk while Harry rushed upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom for the rest of his things. Daniel appeared in his doorway as Hedwig took off through the window, a letter tied to her leg.

"Wow," Daniel whispered in awe. "That's Hedwig, right? She's beautiful. Er... What are you doing?"

Harry crawled out from underneath his bed, goods in his arm. "This is my stash of important items," he replied, stuffing the objects into the bag his aunt had given him last night. He then grabbed the rest of his clothes, stuffing those into the bag as well- or, as best as he could- as he explained what each item was used for and how they worked.

"That's it?" Daniel asked, glancing around the room once the bag was packed. "That's all you have? Just a trunk and a pack?"

Now that Harry thought about it- he sure was thinking a lot more this summer- it _was_ rather depressing that he could fit his whole life into a trunk and a knapsack. Harry glared back at Daniel's pitying look. "It's all I need," Harry replied tersely. "Let's go."

The two made their way back down the stairs. Harry's aunt was in the kitchen, obviously ignoring their existence as she busied herself with cleaning up after Dudley. Taking that as their indication to leave, Daniel grabbed Harry's trunk and they left the house without a backwards glance.

The way back was slow going, each boy in no hurry to get back to Daniel's house. They walked in a companionable silence for several minutes, just enjoying the warm June air and each other's company. Harry brushed Daniel's hand several times and glanced over at the older boy, smiling shyly when Daniel looked back. After thinking it over the previous night Harry wasn't opposed to dating a boy, but he would still have to ask Hermione about it if he ever met up with her.

"Have you ever fancied a bloke before?" Daniel asked suddenly, startling Harry.

"Er... Truthfully, I've never thought about it," Harry replied. He had been expecting the question. "I was just expected to fancy girls, so I dated a girl." Harry shrugged, shifting the bag to settle more comfortably on his back. "Thing is, I'm not all that against dating another guy. I still stand by what I said last night- it's similar to pure-bloods falling in love with muggle-borns or muggles. It shouldn't really matter."

"I don't want to be your experiment," Daniel growled. Harry was surprised at his sudden anger. Daniel stopped them, several houses from his own, and leveled Harry with a glare. "I don't want to just be some _fling_."

Harry nodded slowly, understanding where Daniel was coming from and what he was getting at. "I... don't _think_ you're an experiment," Harry replied softly, looking up at Daniel who was at least half a head taller than him. "I don't like the idea of a fling, either. But... I just need to talk with my friend, Hermione. She's good at helping me see things." He took Daniel's hand in his own, glancing down at their hands for only a brief moment before he turned his gaze back to Daniel's warm, albeit they were heated by anger, dark brown eyes. Butterflies flittered through his stomach. "I do like you, Daniel. I think you're sweet, and funny, and a wonderful person. I've only known you two days, yet...I've never felt this way about anyone, really- I didn't even have this much a reaction with Cho. I want to get to know you better- a lot better- and I want to spend more time with you. But I'm afraid that if I do, I won't want to go back to school in September. I like you because you don't know me because of my fame, or because I was the Boy-Who-Lived."

Daniel was silent for several moments, his gaze concentrated on their linked hands. "You're afraid I'll be a target if we do get together, though."

"It was a thought," Harry confessed. "But you're already a target for being my friend. Just let me talk to Hermione and I'll give you an answer by tonight?"

Daniel's mouth quirked into a bemused smile. "I wasn't aware I had asked you a question." He wasn't angry anymore, just confused and hopeful. Harry could see the anticipation shining in his eyes, and he hoped he wouldn't crush his new friend.

Harry just squeezed his hand in reply, let it go, and moved back to continue to his temporary home. Sarah and Leslie had already left for the bookstore and Karen was arranging the trinkets and other items in her room. Daniel went up to his room to put Harry's trunk there for the time being and Harry moved over to the phone next to the stairway.

Hermione picked up on the fourth ring. "Granger residence, Hermione speaking."

"You sound so professional," Harry teased, leaning against the wall.

"Harry!" If Hermione could hug him through the phone, Harry suspected she would have done so. "Oh, I'm so glad to hear you! We were so worried, and Professor Dumbledore didn't want us to send any letters in case they got tracked-"

"So that wasn't you who owled me yesterday?" Harry asked quietly, confused. "Or Ron?"

Harry quickly (and quietly, in case Karen overheard) explained his situation and how he was staying at the Scotts' for a little while after she had told him that, no, they hadn't owled him, but they really wanted to. He then asked her to meet him in London, if she could, because he needed to talk to her about matters that could not merely just be discussed over the phone.

"We really shouldn't," Hermione said, and Harry could imagine her worrying her bottom lip. "We could be seen, and we're still underage..."

"Most wizards don't go to Muggle London, do they?" he whispered, glancing up the stairs. He could hear Daniel keeping his sister busy. "We'll just meet at a café. I'll even buy you lunch."

"Do you even have muggle money?"

No, he did not. "Er..."

"Didn't think so." He could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll pay for us. When do you want to meet?"

"Can we meet now?" Harry asked, glancing back up the stairs. Daniel stood at the top, watching him curiously. "It's really important," he added, turning away with a light blush. He heard Karen snicker above him.

"Are you in London now?"

"No," Harry replied, lowering his voice as Daniel and Karen walked down the stairs. "But I can take the Knight Bus and I'll get there in less than five minutes."

Hermione gave him the name of the café they should meet at before wishing him well and hanging up. Harry set the phone back down on its cradle. He turned and smiled at the siblings at the foot of the stairs. "I need to get to London," he told the two. "I'm meeting a friend, there, but I don't know when I'll be back." He shot Daniel a look he hoped the older boy would interpret correctly.

Daniel nodded knowingly. "Alright. Do you need a lift?"

Harry shook his head. "It's alright. I can take a bus." He hurried upstairs to grab a few coins for the fare and to set his bag down. He turned and nearly ran into Daniel, who had stopped directly behind him.

"Be careful," Daniel whispered, worry openly displayed on his face and in his posture as he towered over Harry.

Harry liked the worried tone he heard from the other boy, even though he felt it unnecessary. "Yeah," he whispered back. "I will. We're going to stay in Muggle London. Wizards wouldn't dare enter there unless strictly necessary." Harry grinned up at Daniel, gave him a quick hug, then rushed off, embarrassed. On the way out the door he ruffled Karen's hair, shouting a goodbye and that he'd be back later.

At the park just down the street from the Scotts', Harry held out his wand. The Knight Bus appeared within moments and he got on without much hassle. He sat towards the back, out of the eyesight of anyone who might recognize him. They arrived at the café within minutes and Harry got off with a genuine thank you.

Hermione was already seated outside with two cups of tea. She smiled up at him as he approached. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning, 'Mione," Harry replied as he sat. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," she answered, sipping at her tea. "Now, what's bothering you?"

Whispering, Harry told her about Daniel, and what he had told him, and all his worries. He asked her if he was going to get in trouble to which she replied that the Ministry couldn't really do much about it unless Daniel went and blabbed his mouth in a crowd. Harry felt much better after her answer and he visibly loosened. Hermione's smile widened- almost Slytherin-like, Harry thought- and she waited for Harry to say more now that he wasn't as tense and upset.

"What?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Her stare was making him uneasy.

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione replied indifferently.

He couldn't take it any longer. "I think I'm gay," he blurted, covering his mouth and widening his eyes quite comically, in Hermione's professional opinion, at his outburst.

If possible, her smile widened even further, as well as more Slytherin-like. "I know," she said conversationally. "I've been waiting for you to find out yourself." Harry tried to protest, asking how she knew, to which she replied: "Since you described the kiss with Cho as 'wet'." She giggled at his incredulous look. Harry was instantly wary; Hermione did not _giggle_; this did not bode well for Harry, he could feel it. "Oh, this is great! Now I can talk to you about blokes and-"

"_What_? No! Hermione!" he whined, pouting at his friend. "That's so unfair! I just found out last night."

"Last night?" Hermione perked up a bit at this, if that was possible. "What happened last night?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his quickly cooling tea. He told her how Daniel had confessed to him about liking other guys, and how it had got him to thinking about his own sexuality, and how he really wouldn't mind dating Daniel instead of just being his friend. Hermione listened patiently throughout his tirade, her smile only softening. He told her about earlier that morning and the butterflies in his stomach. He told her that he felt eager at the idea of being with Daniel- romantically, at that- but he wasn't sure if it was just because Daniel was different, 'forbidden', and everyone knew that teenagers only liked the 'forbidden'.

"Oh, Harry," she said softly, covering his hand with her own. "I think you should do it. You're a Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," he said, confused. "But-"

"No buts!" she demanded, pulling him up since their tea had gone cold and their food had been eaten. "Repeat after me: I, Harry James Potter."

Bemused, he did as he was told, though hesitant. He did not like the scheming gleam in her eye. "I, Harry James Potter."

"Shall henceforth."

"Shall henceforth."

"Believe in myself."

"Believe in myself- Hermione, where is this going?"

"Hush," she admonished. "Shall henceforth believe in myself, collect my courage-"

He stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Collect my courage..."

"And kiss Daniel Scott full on the mouth when I see him next."

"And kiss Daniel Scott- Hermione!" He spluttered in indignation when he realized what she had said- and what she had been getting at. "I can't just... just _do_ that!"

"And why not?"

Harry glared at her smug, superior look. However, he knew just how to trump her. "Then you take your own advice and just kiss Ron already. I mean, Merlin, Hermione. I'm tired of you two dancing around each other. Just kiss already!"

Hermione blushed prettily. "I can't just _do_ that, Harry!" The other patrons shot them both amused and annoyed looks. Hermione pulled him away from the café so they could talk privately. It was several blocks before she spoke up again. Harry was patient all the while, knowing she needed to think. "I don't think he even likes me like that."

"Trust me, he does," Harry told her with a grimace.

Hermione spun around to turn to him. "Have you told anyone else? About you being gay?" she whispered, glancing around to make sure no one overheard. She knew how vicious some muggles could be.

"You're the only one." Harry took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He loved her even more in this moment than he had before. She was always so accepting of him, so understanding. If he could have a sister, he would have picked her a thousand times over. He told her this, then asked; "You're really fine about... me?"

"Of course, Harry." She pulled him into a hug. Before he could ask, she said, "And I did research- oh, shut up!- after the Cho fiasco. Oh, you know it's true." She grinned as she pulled back, effectively cutting off his protests. "It's... a little better accepted in our world, just like with the blood purity junk." She then answered the next question on the tip of his tongue. "I don't think Ron will really mind... He might be confused at first, and a little hurt you didn't tell him before me. He really loves you," she added softly. "You're his best friend."

Harry pulled her close. "Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione hugged him tight. "You're welcome, Harry. Now..." She pulled back with another grin. "I assume you want to stay in Little Whinging with Daniel for the rest of the summer?"

Harry blushed brilliantly. "W-Well, I _do_ get to see you guys every day during the school year, and I'll only have this summer and the next to see him, assuming we last that long-"

"What about Christmas?"

"What about it?"

She pulled him out of the way of a large group of people bowling down the sidewalk. She huffed after they had passed. "How rude! Anyway, are you coming back here for Christmas?"

Harry didn't know, and he told her that as well as the fact that it was still July, and they still had clear up until December to decide. That is, if he managed to get away with owling the boy during the school year. Truthfully, he hadn't really thought about his Christmas plans. He had always stayed at Hogwarts, with the exception of last year. That brought up another painful thought which Hermione caught.

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"I feel bad for being so _happy_ when Sirius is dead," he murmured.

Hermione clutched his hand and led them down the sidewalk. "You shouldn't feel bad," she said, gently squeezing his hand. "He would want you to be happy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry felt immensely better at her words. They walked in silence for several minutes, hand in hand, each with their own thoughts. An idea crossed his mind, but he wasn't sure if he should follow up with it or not. He didn't feel right to just spring Hermione upon Daniel, but Hermione was muggle-born and knew how to handle muggles. He trusted her to behave, and not get all girlish on him. What he couldn't trust her to do, however, was not ask the boy any questions, embarrassing or otherwise.

"Would you like to meet him?" The words were out before he could stop them.

Hermione hesitated for several minutes, and Harry could see she was weighing the outcomes. She sighed, tightening her grip on his hand. "Ron would be so angry he was not told of this."

"You can tell him when you go to the Weasleys'," Harry told her. "In fact, you can tell them all why I couldn't come to the Burrow- I don't mind."

Hermione was not all that convinced. She did not think it was fair for her to spring the news on the Weasley family. It was almost cowardly to have someone else relay the information, in her opinion, and very un-Gryffindor-like, but she understood his circumstance. He was not allowed to owl anyone and he wouldn't want to have someone come pick him up when he was not ready to leave Little Whinging.

But Hermione knew Harry. He would want his love life private, no matter what brave face he was showing her today. She knew he didn't really want them to know about his newly discovered sexuality- he hadn't even wanted Hermione to know, yet he had only told her because he didn't know what to do. Hermione liked that she was the one he went to when he was confused, and she, too, loved Harry dearly. If she could have picked a brother, she would have picked him as well. That was what Hermione liked about Harry; there was no sexual tension between them, even after their fourth year with Rita Skeeter. They were siblings in all but blood and name.

If Harry wanted her to meet his possible new boyfriend, then she would agree because he was trusting her, something he could not do easily.

Hermione smiled down at him (she was just slightly taller, something Harry hated) and squeezed his hand tighter in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Of course, Harry. I'll meet Daniel if you really want me to."

Harry's smile completely transformed him, and Hermione was surprised at how incredibly happy he was just from her agreeing to meeting someone (who would become in short time) important to him. "Brilliant! Let's go right now!"

The hand holding his pulled him back before he could pull his wand out to call for the Knight Bus. Hermione gave him another sly grin. "You, Mr. Potter, have to do something for me first."

Harry's smile dropped. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. That feeling was always, _always_ right: something terrible was in store for him. "Oh, yeah? What would that be?"

Hermione's grin only widened.

OOOOO

The two walked at a leisurely pace back from the park just down the street from the Scotts'. Each carried several shopping bags from the numerous stores Hermione had made Harry go to, even though Harry had protested the idea. Hermione told him that it was his early birthday and Christmas present and to hush before she purposefully caused a scene specifically to embarrass him; needless to say, Harry complied with her wishes quickly. He was even wearing one of his new outfits, now, his old rags thrown into the trash before they had boarded the Knight Bus. In fact, the trip hadn't been all that bad. Harry thought it felt quite nice to wear something new for once (and robes didn't count) that was completely his own without someone else wearing it first.

But now that he had had time to think about it more, Harry was very nervous to have Hermione meet Daniel. He knew how she could be- overwhelming at best and downright impossible at worst- with her insane need for knowledge of any kind, be it for a class or just of people.

However, he had no other choice.

Because they were there.

Harry knocked on the door, trying to hide his nerves despite shifting from foot to foot. Hermione graciously said nothing about his jitteriness, instead commenting on how nice the neighborhood was. Harry snorted and told her she was being stupid- nothing was nice about this neighborhood- completely forgetting to be nervous.

Hermione hid a grin, her mission accomplished.

Karen was the one who answered the door. Her smile brightened as she saw Harry. "Harry!" she cried out, tackling him even though they were only two feet apart. Again, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he dropped his bags to hold on to her. "You shouldn't run off like that! Bad kitty!"

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped. She nearly doubled over in laughter at the sight of a bewildered Harry holding the ten-year-old almost as big as himself. That, and that the girl had called him a cat.

She was never going to let him live that down and would even have Ron help her.

"Karen!" a voice shouted from inside. "Let the poor boy inside."

Harry grumbled something about being a 'poor boy my ass' and 'he should take a look at my vault' which only Hermione caught as Karen slipped off Harry and grabbed his bags. Once they were in hand she dashed off inside the house, a bounce in her step.

A boy their age replaced her at the door, a quirked, amused smile on his lips. "Hi, Harry," he just about whispered, his eyes softening when he saw Harry.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face even if he tried. "Hullo, Daniel," he replied almost as quietly.

Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow. He glared back at her, rubbing the sore spot. Hermione nodded her head towards the other boy and mouthed, "Kiss him already!"

Harry's eyes grew wide in horror. "Not with you _watching_!" he hissed back, blushing furiously.

Hermione closed her eyes. "There, better?"

"_No_." He glared at his friend, pushing her through the door as she laughed. "Terribly sorry, Daniel," he muttered as they walked past. "This is Hermione. The insufferable girl who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

"Oh, hush, Harry," she laughed, letting him push her up the stairs. "You know you love me."

"Sometimes I wonder," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes.

Daniel followed them to his room, watching them with an amused smile. Karen had already placed the bags by Harry's trunk and had left the room to... somewhere. Daniel wasn't sure what had distracted her this time. He watched the two friends as they smiled at each other, as if sharing a secret. Daniel felt uneasy, but pushed the feeling away because he knew he shouldn't feel hurt or troubled just by a shared look between friends.

"Daniel, Hermione," Harry suddenly said, smiling nervously at Daniel. "Hermione, Daniel. I hope you don't mind me bringing her here, but I uh... wanted her to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione," Daniel said, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Harry told me so much about you."

Hermione giggled over at Harry. "Ooh, a _gentleman_, Harry! I wish there were more of you in the world," she said to Daniel.

Harry's blush, which had finally gone away, came back, though not as ferociously as before. It sprinkled over his cheekbones prettily, but Daniel wasn't about to say that. Instead, he said, "What about Ron? I thought he was your friend, too," he added when he saw Hermione blanch. He hid a grin and winked at Harry.

The other boy struggled to hide his own grin. "Ron doesn't know about you, yet, and I don't have any way to get in contact with him. Hermione-"

"Of course," she interrupted, waving his unasked question away. "I was planning on telling him, you know. It's only fair, and I'll explain everything."

"Thanks."

The four spent the rest of the afternoon putting things away. Unpacking went much faster now that there were two extra people to help. Harry thought it would have gone even quicker if they were allowed to use magic, but said nothing because Karen was always nearby. They managed to completely unpack and put away items in Daniel and Karen's bedrooms, Harry helping Daniel and Hermione helping Karen by the time Hermione had to leave to get home in time for dinner. Harry had wanted to walk her down to the park so she could have a little privacy when she summoned the Knight Bus, but Hermione shook her head, smiled, gave him a hug, and told him she would be alright.

Before she left she pulled Daniel aside. Harry couldn't hear their whispered conversation, so he assumed Hermione was warning him about hurting Harry, and whatever else his friend might say to his possibly new boyfriend. He thought he saw Hermione slip a piece of paper into Daniel's hand, but shook off the idea as a trick of the light and perhaps slight paranoia. Why would she need to slip him a piece of paper?

But then she left, waving to him as she walked down the sidewalk. Her smile broadened into a grin when Daniel put an arm around Harry's waist. Harry, of course, blushed at the attention.

"Are you guys together, now?" Karen asked from behind them. Both turned around, Harry to stare wide-eyed at her and Daniel to narrow his eyes in warning. Karen just backed up, hands raised innocently. "It's just a question! But if you are... _Finally_!" She rolled her eyes and stalked off to the kitchen, muttering 'Boys!' under her breath.


End file.
